


Spy AU

by MotherFuckingSorcery



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherFuckingSorcery/pseuds/MotherFuckingSorcery
Summary: This was just a lil drabble that i started and was never going to finish about the boys working for the CIA officially so here u go
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Kudos: 32





	Spy AU

The thing is, Hughie hasn’t worked many cases so he doesn’t really have a choice when his boss demands he work in a team, despite the fact that Hughie usually works alone.

“But-“ protested Hughie, who was ignored and ushered into a completely blank room.

“Shut up,” said Raynor, and, yep, that was his cue to shut the hell up, “I’m putting you on a team with dangerous and unstable individuals because I expect you to temper them. You report to me, not to Butcher, no matter what bullshit he spouts about the Spice Girls.”

“What-“ started Hughie but she had already left, slamming the door behind her.

There were two men already sitting at the table, one was looking at the case files and another was sharpening a knife. Hughie swallowed.

“Hi, I’m Hughie.”

The man looking at the case files looked at him appraisingly.

“I’m MM. That frog looking bastard over there’s Frenchie.”

The guy sharpening the knife, Frenchie, swore at MM and brought the knife down into the table, inches away from his hands. MM didn’t even look bothered. Not for the first time since he had joined the CIA, Hughie wondered why he was here and what choices had led him down this path.

“So Rookie, what’s your area of expertise?” MM said, studying the folder still.

“Mostly surveillance ops and undercover information gathering.”

“Yeah, you got that little grey man down pat. But I don’t understand why you’re on this case. “

“I have prior experience with them.”

MM whistled.

“With Vought?” 

Frenchie looked impressed and opened his mouth but the door slammed open and a man strided in. He was tall, sexy and looked like he spent his weekend murdering cats or something similarly psychopathic.

“Alright, wankers?”

He looked at Hughie intensely.

“Who’s this?” 

“Um, hi, I’m Hughie Campbell,” said Hughie, slightly nervous.

Hughie held out his hand to shake and the man took it with a firm grip, squeezed his fingers slightly harder than necessary.

“And why are you on this team, Hughie?” He said, one eyebrow raised.

Hughie opened his mouth but was beaten by MM.

“Raynor thinks he’ll be a voice of reason against your bullshit, Butcher.” 

“He says he has previous experience with Vought,” grinned Frenchie to Butcher, whose face turned murderous.

“What-“ began Hughie, before his windpipe was clenched in Butcher’s fist and all he could make was choking noises.

“Frenchie, you whore!” Yelled MM.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now,” asked Butcher, with a truly frightening smile on his face as Hughie struggled to breathe.

The door opened again with Raynor and a small Asian woman behind her.

“Butcher, put him down,” said Raynor, not even looking in their direction.

Butcher dropped him reluctantly.

“Why am I working with one of them Vought cunts?” he demanded, looking irate and sexy as hell.

“Which one of you told Crazy Spice Hughie worked for Vought?”

She rounded on Hughie, who was massaging his neck.

“Did you mouth off about experience Campbell?”

“Nah, it was toad boy over there,” said MM, flipping Frenchie the bird, before Hughie could ask why an angry British man had tried to kill him.

“Hughie’s experience with Vought is classified and any information he chooses to reveal is at his own discretion,” stated Raynor, smacking Frenchie on the head with a box file.

They all turned to look at him and Raynor gave him a mildly sympathetic look.

“No, it’s fine.” He said, sighing, “Um, my girlfriend was murdered by A Train and it made me want to join the CIA.”

He looked down at the floor, which was an interesting grey with flecks of.. grey. When he looked back up, Butcher was looking at him with interest.

“Sorry about that. It happens.” Butcher apologised as he held his hand out to shake.

“It doesn’t but thanks,” said Hughie, bemused, shaking his hand.

“You would be surprised,” MM said, going back to his files.


End file.
